Not Another Nano!
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Sequel To Beware of The iPod Nano! It’s Mina’s birthday and what does Mrs. Higurashi give her? Another bundle of trouble for the Inu tachi! DISCONTINUED
1. A Simple Gift

**_Not Another Nano!_**

**_It's Mina's birthday and what does Mrs. Higurashi give her? _**

**_Another bundle of trouble for the Inu- tachi!!!! _**

* * *

_Hikaru san: Ok… I was bored today and I was reading a few reviews for past stories and I've been listening to a lot of music that would have been good for the iPod Nano stories and… (Smirks evilly) I just happen to have gotten a new iPod… Mwhahahahahahahaha_

_Rin: You what? _

_Hikaru: Got a new iPod see? Pink iPod Nano, 4GB, and full of totally awesome stuff! _

_Rin: Sesshomaru-sama and the others arren't going to be happy about this… _

_Hikaru: I know… ain't that cool! Oh! Before I forget, I own no song or character used in this story, except for mina but you already knew that! _

* * *

"It's my birthday!" Mina cried out happily. "I'm legal now!!!"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.

Mina gave Kagome a sly glare.

"I can buy cigarettes and porn now…" Mina said.

"MINA!?"

"Oh come on! I'm bad but I'm not that bad!" Mina said with a giggle, tossing her now shoulder length black hair behind her.

"Oh there you two are…" Mrs. Higurashi said, finding the two girls sitting on Kagome's bed.

"How does it feel to be eighteen, Mina?"

"So far totally awesome. For once, I actually feel my age!" Mina said, flinging herself back so she was now lying on the bed, her black button up shirt rising a little to show off her navel.

"We'll here's a little gift from Sota, Grampa, and me…" Mrs. Higurashi said, handing Mina a small bundle.

"Oh… I like presents…" Mina said. She slowly unwrapped it. A small, devilish smirk came across her face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!" Mina said, clinging onto Mrs. Higurashi.

"I have to go! Thanks a ton!"

"Have a nice day Mina…" Mrs. Higurashi said, watching Mina take off out the door.

"Um… mom… what exactly did you get Mina?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Mina skipped around the shrine, heading for the old well house.

Hey… what else was there to do? She got the coolest present and it just so happened to be the one thing she's been saving up to get. She placed the white ear buds on and chose a song…. Then entire area around the well started to light up in colorful lights and she started to sing…

* * *

1,2,3,4!

_Every body, let's get down  _

_mou yamitsuki ni naru  _

_Livin' in the funky town _

_(let's get down)x2 _

_nemurazu ni C'mon now  _

_EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town  _

_PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu   _

_Tu tu tu BASURU-MU de hanauta  _

_Tu tu tu noutenki na kaiwa  _

_What's the deal, baby? _

_HAPUNINGU mo atarimae  _

_PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu   _

* * *

As she sang, she gracefully danced her way around the well, as soon as she climbed out into the Feudal era. She didn't have a particular goal in mind, she just felt like dancing at the moment.

_mayonaka no PU-RUSAIDO  _

_PEA- de odoreba  honki ja nai love affair  _

_yurusareru no kamo _

_dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  talkin' all night, oh yeah  _

_kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de   _

_Every body, let's get down _

_mou yamitsuki ni naru  _

_Livin' in the funky town _

_(let's get down)x2 _

_nemurazu ni C'mon now  _

_EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town  _

_PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu   _

* * *

"My lord… what's that sound?" Rin asked, looking up from the flower bouquet she picked.

Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the well.

_She's back… _ He thought to himself.

Sure enough, her voice was heard from the forest edge.

* * *

_Tu tu tu uwasa no KOMYUNITI  _

_Tu tu tu setsunateki na kankei  _

_Who cares? I don't care  _

_kairaku no tsuikyuu mo kurou ga aru  _

_PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu   _

* * *

Jaken, who has been tending to Ah Un, started to wonder if the woman lost her mind. She was dancing and singing to no music in a rather distasteful way

(a/n: hee hee… that's Americans for ya…)

At first, he didn't hear any thing, but then there was a rather loud beat.

* * *

_kanji warui VIP RU-MU  _

_kyoumi mo nai nara  massaki ni _

_we gonna rush to the floor  _

_SAIKE ni me ga mawaru made  _

_dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  talkin' all night, oh yeah_

_kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de   _

_Every body, let's get down  _

_mou yamitsuki ni naru _

_Livin' in the funky town (let's get down)x2  _

_nemurazu ni _

_C'mon now  _

_EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town _

_PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu   _

_Break time (x4)_

_hitoiki tsuite kirameki torimodosu  _

_Break time  (x4)_

_kagayakitsudzukeru myself   _

* * *

Mina walked seductively over to Sesshomaru, close enough to kiss.

Rin was the first to noticed the rectangular thing attached to mina's belt.

"Oh no… not again…" Rin thought.

Suddenly, mina pushed back away from Sesshomaru, to finish the song, along with a prerogative dance.

* * *

_mayonaka no PU-RUSAIDO _

_PEA- de odoreba  honki ja nai love affair  _

_yurusareru no kamo _

_dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  talkin' all night, oh yeah  _

_kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de   _

_Every body, let's get down  _

_mou yamitsuki ni naru  _

_Livin' in the funky town _

_(let's get down)x2  _

_nemurazu ni C'mon now  _

_EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town _

_PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu   _

_Every body, let's get down _

_mou yamitsuki ni naru  _

_Livin' in the funky town_

_(let's get down)x2  _

_nemurazu ni _

_C'mon now  _

_EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town _

_PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu_

* * *

Before Mina tripped and fell backwards, Sesshomaru rushed over and caught her.

"Hi!" Mina said.

"You got a new iPod contraption didn't you?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Maybe…" Mina said coyly.

* * *

_Hikaru-san: As I've stated numerous times before… I hate writing the first chapter of stories… _

_Rin: But I thought it was a good start…. (thought) At least this one started out in Japanese… _

_Hikaru-San: Aw! You're too nice rin! This opening song is Funkytown by Namie Amuro! This time around the iPod stories… I'll be adding more Japanese songs, so once again, request for songs of this story is now open! Right after I go through the list of request left in the first story._

_Rin: This is gonna take a while._

_Hikaru- san: ya think? _


	2. Yay More Craziness!

_Hikaru-San: (red eyes glued to the screen, hands glued to the keyboard. Hair in a mess, earphones of iPod stuck in ears) Wow… too… many… request…. _

_Rin: (walks in with a bag of mint milanos) um…. Hikaru-chan…. Are you going to be ok?_

_Hikaru: Oh just peachy…. Just too many requests… (Darn you __moglinater… lol)_

_Rin: Um…. (looks out the door) A little help?_

_Sesshomaru walks in, gives Hikaru a quick peck on the cheek and then walks out. _

_Hikaru: (goes back to looking pretty) OK! I'm good! _

_Rin: That was fast…._

_Hikaru: Disclaimer, I own nada, except Mina! _

* * *

"Hey Rin. Sesshomaru, quick question…." Mina said, looking at the two.

"Stupid wench! Show some respect towards Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken shouted, only to be silenced by a glare from Sesshomaru. He then took off doing…. Well… whatever Jaken does when he's not wanted…

"What do you think Jaken is?" Mina continued, as if she wasn't interrupted.

The three took a closer look at Jaken, who was busy complaining about disrespectful American girls, annoying brats, and how mean Sesshomaru can be.

"That's a good question…" Sesshomaru said.

"I wondered that too…." Rin said.

The three were too busy staring at Jaken that Mina didn't notice the yellow eyes staring at her from behind and a shadowed hand reaching for the iPod.

"I got it!" Mina said, snapping her fingers. "He's a frog!"

"What?" Sesshomaru and Rin said.

"He's…. a… frog…." Mina said. "Or a kappa, one of the two."

"Miss Mina… where's your iPod thingy?" Rin asked.

"No! We're not getting into a big mess like last time, though it is tempting…"

"No, I mean 'where' is it?"

"Now why are you asking me that?"

"Because it's not on your belt clip anymore…."

"WHAT!?"

Mina looked down. Sure enough, no iPod.

"This is not good…"

Suddenly… weird noises were coming from Jaken….

* * *

_A ring ding ding ding d-ding baa aramba baa baa barooumba   _

_Wh-Wha-Whats going on-on   _

_Ding ding _

_Lets do the crazy froogg   _

_Ding ding _

_A Brem Brem   _

_A ring ding ding ding ding_

_A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg _

_A ring ding ding ding ding_

_Ring ding  _

_Baa-Baa   '_

* * *

"Um… I was just kidding when I said he was a frog…" Mina said, (insert anime sweatdrop)

"What the heck is Jaken saying?" Rin asked.

"It's called gibberish, Rin…" Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh…"

Then Jake started to fly around in the air, like he's on a motorbike, ad he's dressed like the Crazy Frog.

"OH KAMI!!!!" Mina and Sesshomaru shouted covering Rin's eyes.

(A/N: Um… if you take a closer look at the frog dude… he kind of has… a tiny… um… you know (sweat drop) well… he's kind of naked ya know… I wouldn't have noticed it if people didn't point it out in the comments on youtube! Give me a break people! I'm not that perverted!!!!)

* * *

_Ring ding ding ding ding _

_A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg _

_A ring ding ding ding ding _

_a Bram ba am baba weeeeeee _

_BREAK DOWN!   _

_Ding ding   _

_Br-Br-Break _

_It   dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum   _

_Brem daem   _

_dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum   _

_weeeeeeee   _

_A ram da am da am da am da weeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa   _

_Wh-Whats Going On?   _

_ding ding   _

_Bem De Dem   _

_ding ding _

_da da   _

_A ring ding ding ding ding_

_A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg_

_A ring ding ding ding ding _

_Ring ding  Baa-Baa   Ring ding ding ding ding  A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg _

_A ring ding ding ding ding a _

_Bram ba am baba.. _

_ding ding   _

_Br-Br-Break It   _

_dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum _

_Brem daem   _

_dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum   ding ding_

_Bem De Dem!_

* * *

"Jaken! Keep your day job!" Mina shouted, trying to get the mental picture out of her mind.

Jaken then finally noticed his lack of attire. He immediately ran behind a bush.

"What in the hells are you doing girl! This is not amusing!"

"Actually… I'm not doing anything…" Mina said.

"It's truth for once…" Rin added, whose eye's were still covered, and her mouth was now covered by Mina's other hand.

"Geez! We got to find that Nano before anything else goes wrong!" Mina said.

Sesshomaru throws Mina a look.

"We're still scarred from the last time…" H mumbled.

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over it already…" Mina said. "And Jaken… um… try to find your clothes…"

"Shut up, you stupid woman!" Jaken shouted, turning redder.

The group took off to search for the missing iPod.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the treetops…

"We're going to get in trouble…"

"No we're not! I've seen this done in **Beware of the iPod Nano**. We'll be fine. I know all about how to use this thing!"

"Are you sure, Kari?"

"Sure am Tenshi!"

The bruntte neko youkai and her blonde, slightly shorter counter part looked at each other and evilly smiled.

"This is going to b fun!" Kari, dressed in a pink kimono with sakura blossoms decorated on it, said.

"I know!" Tenshi, dressed in a green kimono decorated with bamboo, said.

"Let's lead them to Inuyasha and the others. I got an idea!"

"Hurry up and tell me!!!!"

* * *

"Mina what!?" inuyasha shouted, shortly after Kagome arrived in the Feudal Era and told everyone about Mina's new iPod.

"Yeah… Mina's got her hands on a new iPod…" Kagome said.

Sango shuttered.

"I still have nightmares from the last time…"

"Don't worry Sango… I'll protect you from the crazed American girl…" Miroku said, wrapping an arm around Sango, only to be responded with Sango stepping on his foot real hard.

"Don't push it…" Sango growled.

"I keep telling you! It didn't drop over here!" Mina's voice shouted annoyed.

The Inu- tachi looked up.

"I think it's safe to guess that's Mina…" Shippo said.

"Then where else do you suggest it'd be?" a pissed off Sesshomaru shot back.

"Please quit arguing, Miss Mina's showing an aura again…" Rin's voice said fearfully.

"Mina!" Kagom called out.

Mina popped out of the bushes, only to be met by the angry faces of her friends.

"Um… hi?" Mina said sheepishly.

"Hand it over…" Kagome said, reaching her hand out.

"I swear to the Kami, I don't have it…" Mina said. "Something stole it…"

"Rin… hand it over…" Kagome said to rin, who just walked in.

"I don't have it either..."

* * *

(in the shadows)

"Now?"

"Now…"

(click)

* * *

"Oh Inu! You're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind!? Hey Inu!!!! " Mina suddenly blurted out, throwing herself at Inuyasha.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha cried out.

Sesshomaru happened to have appeared at that exact moment.

"Get your hands off her…" he growled.

"I swear it's not me!"

Suddenly, all the girls started singing…

* * *

_Oh Mickey, your so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, your so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, your so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey_

_Kagome_

_Hey Mickey_

_You've been around all night_

_And thats a little long_

_You think you've got the right_

_But I think you've got it wrong_

_Why can't you say goodnight_

_So you can take me home Mickey_

_Inuyasha_

_'cos when you say you will_

_It always means you won't_

_You're given me the chills_

_Baby, please baby don't_

_Every night you still_

_Leave me all alone, Mickey_

_Everyone_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_Kagome_

_You take me by the heart_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Everyone_

_Oh Mickey, your so pretty, can't you understand_

_Inuyasha_

_It's guys like you Mickey_

_Everyone_

_And what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart Mickey_

_Sesshomaru_

_Hey Mickey_

_Now if you take me by the "Who's_

_Ever gonna know"_

_Every time you move_

_I let a little more show_

_There's something you can use_

_So don't say no Mickey_

_Sango_

_So come on and give it to me Anyway you can_

_Anyway you wanna do it,_

_I'll take it like a man_

_Oh please baby please,_

_don't leave me in the down Mickey_

_Everyone_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_Miroku_

_You take me by the heart_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Everyone_

_Oh Mickey, your so pretty, can't you understand_

_Rin_

_It's guys like you Mickey_

_And what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart Mickey_

_Everyone_

_Oh Mickey, your so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, your so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, your so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey,_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_Miroku_

_You take me by the heart_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Everyone_

_Oh Mickey, your so pretty, can't you understand_

_Inuyasha_

_It's guys like you Mickey_

_Everyone_

_And what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_Mina_

_You take me by the heart_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Everyone_

_Oh Mickey, your so pretty, can't you understand_

_Rin_

_It's guys like you Mickey_

_Everyone_

_And what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_Sesshomaru_

_You take me by the heart_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey, your so pretty, can't you understand_

_Shippo_

_It's guys like you Mickey_

_Everyone_

_And what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart Mickey_

* * *

Pause…

"It's that way!" Mina shouted, running to the left.

"No! It's this way!" Shippo said, running the opposite direction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Missing iPod Dilemma…" Kagome said, shaking her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the tree top.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! That was too funny!" Tenshi said, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I know! Let's try one more before…" Kari said, but then was interrupted by a shout.

"Inuyasha, check the tree tops!"

"Keh…. Fine…"

"Later?" Tenshi asked.

"Later…" Kari replied.

The two used their neko magic to disappear.

* * *

_Hikaru: Man…. Typing the crazy frog lyrics was not fun at all…_

_Rin: But don't you usually copy and paste?_

_Hikaru: Word of advise when reading this story, please listen to the song while reading, it helps a lot to get the story to make sense… without music, then consider Hikaru crazier than she already is…. _

_Rin: Songs used in this chapter were the Crazy Frog Song by Axle F? (I'm not sure, will someone correct me if I'm wrong?) and Hey Mickey, by B witched…._

_Hikaru: Please send in requests! This story should be a lot more fun than the last one!!!! _


	3. Someone Has Some Issues

_Somebody has some issues…_

_Hikaru: First off… Gomen for not updating! School's been driving me crazy and now that I have a free moment to cause chaos… (After digging through reviews again) _

_Here's another chapter!_

_Mina: (whispers to Sesshomaru) I thought you broke her laptop?_

_Sesshomaru: (sighs and pouts) it just wouldn't die…_

* * *

"We've been at this for how long?" Sango asked Miroku. 

"Three days and counting…" Miroku said sighing.

Mina looked as if she was going to cry.

"I haven't had it for more than an hour and I lose it! What The Hell's Wrong With Me!?"

"A lot of things… "Inuyasha muttered.

"Sit…"

BAM!

Sesshomaru's group watched the chain of events unfold. Sesshomaru was getting cranky because he's been stuck traveling with his half breed brother for three days. But Mina insisted on joining their group for more people would surly find the damn futuristic contraption sooner, or at least that's what it seems like to Mina's understanding.

But why did she have to drag him along?

* * *

"Kari- chan… do you know what this one is?" Tenshi asked, after scrolling through the contents of the iPod. 

Kari took a look at the screen, her tongue sticking out from thinking of what the foreign language could mean (in this case, English).

"I have no clue…" Kari said, shrugging.

"Oh… ok…"

"DON'T PUSH THE…"

Buzz. A beam shot right to the forest floor below.

"…center…" Kari finished, only a second too late.

"Opps…" Tenshi said eyes big.

* * *

While everyone continued on their way, Shippo and Rin suddenly stopped. 

"Is anything wrong Shippo chan? Rin chan?" Kagome asked, when she noticed that the younger travelers stopped in their tracks.

Suddenly, Shippo started singing…

_-----_

_

* * *

Shippo_

if it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
where did you come from where did you go  
where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe  
-----

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Mina shouted, as she chased Shippo around.

_

* * *

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe  


* * *

"Shippo stop! That song is so annoying!!!!!" Mina cried angrily. Shippo kept bouncing around everywhere, this way and that. 

Everyone else watched on, wide eyed.

_Not again…_

_

* * *

If it hadn't been... for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
where did you come from where did you go  
where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe __

* * *

Rin _

He came to town like a midwinter storm  
He rode through the fields so handsome and strong  
His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
But all he had come for was having some fun

* * *

Mina face vaulted to the ground. 

"Rin Chan! Not You Too!" Mina said, one arm reaching out to her, twitching.

"You have to admit… watching Mina scramble around like that is pretty amusing…" Kagome said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_

* * *

Shippo _

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe  


_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe  
_

_Rin  
He brought disaster wherever he went  
The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent  
They all ran away so nobody would know  
and left only men cause of Cotton-Eye Joe  
_

_Shippo  
If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe  
If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

* * *

"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" _

* * *

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe If it hadn't been... _

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe 

* * *

Shippo landed on Kagome shoulder. 

"(huff huff) Are… you… (huff)… done now?" Mina said, crashing in front of Kagome, worn out from all the running.

"Please don't hurt me…" Shippo said, hiding behind Kagome.

"If Rin and Shippo just burst into song… then that means that the what-cha-ma-call-it's close…" Miroku said.

Mina's left eyebrow twitched.

"It's an iPod…" she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, a good distance away, Kari covered Tenshi's mouth and held her down. Tenshi struggled in Kari's grip. 

"Will you quiet down!?" Kari snapped. "We're gonna get found!"

"Let… go… can't breathe…" Tenshi gasped.

Both neko youkai froze when they felt a chill go down their spine from the small breeze. They looked up in the sky.

"Hey… isn't that…?" Tenshi said.

"I can sense trouble…" Kari said.

The two looked at each other.

"Wanna bug a dog?"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha growled, as he reached for the Tessaiga's hilt.

"It's Kagura…" Inuyasha said.

Only noticeable to Rin, Sesshomaru shuttered.

Mina's eyes started to glow red.

"… and what would she be doing around here?" Mina asked dangerously.

"I don't have the slightest idea…" Sesshomaru blurted. (Remember Beware of the iPod Nano I's Girlfriend?)

A huge gust of wind blew by. Kagura landed a few feet away from the Inu- Tachi.

"Well, well…" Kagura said. "Are you all in another mishap again?"

"What's it to you!?" Inuyasha spat.

"Because usually, Sesshomaru would never be caught traveling with the likes of you unless it was something important."

Mina pushed through the crowd.

"Oh! Now you're stalking him!?"

"Not you again! Don't you have a playpen to go home to, little girl!?" Kagura shouted back.

"At least I have some self respect, you stalker!"

"What do you mean a stalker!?"

"You're always following Sesshomaru around like a shadow!"

The two kept arguing, much like a certain half demon and a wolf demon.

"Wow… with one sentence, Mina brought it down to her level…" Sango said.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kari asked Tenshi. 

"I'm positive… how many people would pass this opportunity up?" Tenshi said with a smile.

Kari shrugged.

"Ok… but that means I get a double turn next round…"

"The first one didn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two kept fighting as Tenshi pressed the button.

* * *

"That's it! We're going to have to have a challenge to see who would be the better mate…" Kagura said with a flick of her fan. 

"Mate…?" Sesshomaru said, dignity getting smaller.

"Wow… who knew you were a lady killer…' Miroku said.

"You want to die monk?"

"Uh…"

"Fine by me!" Mina shouted. "What do you suppose we do?"

"DANCE OFF!" A loud voice boomed.

"Huh?" both women said.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kagome said. _  
_

* * *

Suddenly, the entire scenery changed completely. The mountainous pine tree environment suddenly turned tropical rain forest. Mina and Kagura were no where to be found through the mist. 

"What the fuck's going on?" Inuyasha said.

No one responded. They were all wide eyes and pointing behind Inuyasha, who was completely oblivious to the flowing shadow behind him that started singing…_  
_

_

* * *

Mina:  
Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)  
_

* * *

All jaws dropped. Apparently, she never lost the tone and fitness of a dancer, let alone the skill of belly dancing. Her flat abdomen was brought out by the forest green buostier, short shorts with tassels of blue and purple sheer fabric cascading down. Her height increase with the four inch tan knee high boots. (Remember the 2001 VMA of 'I'm a Slave 4 U?). 

Only Sesshomaru and Kagome noticed the little 18th birthday gift that Mina gave her navel after passing a piercing salon before she got to Kagome's house. _**  
**__

* * *

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin') _

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  


* * *

As she sang, Mina crept closer to Sesshomaru, who just kept turning redder as the song went on. 

"Sesshomaru can turn red?" Kagome said aloud, being a smart aleck.

"Why does this remind me of that one Kikyo Kagome number from before?" Inuyasha asked, shuttering at the memory of the girls' ballad of a 'Beautiful Liar'…

Suddenly, Mina backed away, as if something annoyed her. All attention was now on the raven haired woman, placing her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, silver bangles jingling as she moved. (A/N: Well… at least Kagura is wearing Brit's '07 VMA costume better…)

_

* * *

Kagura:  
Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh) _

* * *

Kagura then took off to where a stage suddenly appeared, taking center stage which happen to have a pole._

* * *

_

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)_

_Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more_

_

* * *

_

Suddenly, Mina appeared on the stage, griping the other side of the pole. She and Kagura glared at one another, as they circled around like vultures. A very intense scene indeed. Then, as the beat of the music came back, the two simultaneously resume the dance number, though Kagura had a worried expression on her face, as she tried to keep up with the loose fluid movement from Mina.

_

* * *

_

_Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more_

_Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more  
_

_

* * *

_

Halfway through, Kagura started to dance lazily, not even caring anymore, but she made sure she sang well. Mina, on the other hand, was just like the American BoA, dancing and singing at the same time, without losing a bit of breath.

_

* * *

_

_Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme_

_LYGO:  
Bet you didn't see this one coming  
The incredible Lygo  
The legendary Miss Britney Spears, ha-ha  
And the unstoppable Danja  
Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)_

_

* * *

_

With a quick clap of the hands, a bright light extinguished the area.

Everything was back to normal, though Mina was still in her ending position, while Kagura was on the ground, trying to catch her breath. They were both back in their normal clothes.

"I declare Miss Mina the winner on this one!" Rin suddenly said, making everyone but Mina face vault.

Mina finally realized what she was doing and immediately turned red, while scrambling away from Sesshomaru, who just happened to be near by.

"Holy Crap! That was not what I had in mind!" Mina shrieked, turning even redder from embarrassment.

"Mina… since when did you pierce your belly button?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"EEK! You guy's saw that too!?"

Kagura slowly got up, also red from embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you're pulling that music trick again…" Kagura said bitterly, hiding her blush behind her fan.

"Absolutely not!" Mina shouted, now turning red from anger. "That's why we're all traveling together! Someone or something stole it!"

The two went straight back into arguing, while Inuyasha took the chance to give Sesshomaru a hard time about how women would do just about anything for attention, while earning a rightful 'Sit', from Kagome.

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru: Ok… (Sighs) not one of my best chapters, but best I could do at the last minute. Though I'm kind of happy to get the Kagura/Mina face off out of the way (though odds are, more to come (evil smirk))._

_Rin: Let's see… songs this round are Cotton Eye Joe, by Rednex (as requested by moglinater), and Gimme More, by Britney Spears (to get it out of Hikaru's system)_

_Hikaru: (freaks out) It's not my fault! The weirdest mental images appear in my head at random! Besides… (shrugs) the Mina Kagura seemed pretty cool in my head…I'm not a big Britney fan like I use to be. Now I find her stuff rather lame and meaningless, considering I listen to BoA all the time…_

_Sesshomaru: (unable to look at Mina)_

_Mina: Hey… are you ok?_

_Sesshomaru: Fine… (turns away, trying to stop nose bleed)_

_Hikaru: OMG! He bleeds!_

_Mina: (rolls eyes) anyway… please review and more request so y'all don't have to painfully read lame Britney Spears song…_


End file.
